


Dime, dame, die!

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dementor's Kiss, Disasters, Explanations, F/M, HPMOR Universe, Love/Hate, Mutiny, Other, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: «Расскажи мне, отдай мне, умри».Что произойдет, если дементор родится в ином, более светлом месте, чем Азкабан? Что произойдет, если дементор попытается познать самого себя? И выдержит ли мир, когда эти двое встретятся?..По заявке «Поцелуй двух дементоров».





	Dime, dame, die!

**Author's Note:**

> Сохраненные факты по канону: дементоры вытягивают из людей светлые воспоминания; после Поцелуя дементора человек лишается души, но не умирает, оставаясь овощем; дементоры живут в Азкабане и кормятся узниками.

      Угольно-черные волны жадно чавкают у стен треугольной башни, словно желая поглотить здание, как его хозяева поглощают души своих обитателей. Они хотели бы поглощать души своих обитателей быстро, полностью, навсегда… однако дементорам Азкабана, как и волнам Северного моря, приходится довольствоваться ежедневным подтачиванием — постоянным, упорным и терпеливо-разрушительным.  
      Безглазый сокрытый тканью череп повернут ртом по направлению ветра. Ливень прибивает драные, истлевающие одежды, но буря столь сильна, что ветер все равно треплет их.  
      Он смотрит. Смотрит, как молнии впиваются в толщу воды. Он гадает, нравится ли морю вкус молний, или они для него слишком остры. Молнии похожи на души, и он думает, похож ли вкус молнии на вкус человека.  
      Когда гроза заканчивается, он возвращается внутрь. Прошло совсем немного времени, но он снова голоден. У него всегда отличный аппетит.  
      ***  
  
      Ее отец был теплым и очень толстым. Он не мог даже летать, настолько он был тяжел, а ей никогда не хватало сил его поднять. Отец нашел ее в земле, как и всех детей, и всегда кормил ее, хотя ни у кого другого Привиденье не встречала таких же легких детей, как она сама. «Это от того, — говорил отец, — что они неправильно питаются». Привиденье не спорила, хотя ей порой — особенно по ночам — было одиноко.  
      Сначала отец по ее просьбе пытался выкопать для нее сестру или брата, даже звал на помощь друзей, но видимо в этом месте больше не было детей. Неудивительно, ведь раньше их было там так много! Привиденье часто сидела на прямоугольных камнях, где были изображены лица ранее откопанных детей. Ее яркий свет озарял все вокруг, и тени от увитых плющом камней неспешно колыхались, когда она думала о своем одиночестве.  
      В какой-то момент Привиденье задумалась, почему друзья отца становятся больше, а он — нет. И почему дедушка и бабушка за это время совсем не выросли. И как живут люди, которые вырастают выше дверных проемов — может, они переселяются в города с более высокими дверьми?  
      Когда друзья отца стали почти такими же большими, как бабушка и с дедушкой, а папа так и остался в прежней форме, это начало беспокоить не только бабушку с дедушкой, но и папу. Привиденье тоже очень хотела ему помочь — ведь и сама она стала больше, лишь на полголовы ниже бабушки, хоть и по-прежнему могла летать.  
      А потом пришел чужой дедушка, в длинном темном плаще и с деревянной палочкой в руках. Он громко закричал, увидев Привиденье, а потом наконец-то… создал для нее сестру. Прямо из воздуха. Не откопал в земле, а просто выпустил из своей палочки.  
      Она была другой формы, но такая же сияющая и легкая, как Привиденье. Вот только… она совсем не хотела дружить.  
      ***  
  
      Однажды он покинул дом и летел долго-долго над морем. Он попробовал молнии, но они совсем не показались ему вкусными. Наоборот, его словно бы прижало Патронусом. Он упал на дно и лежал там до тех пор, пока не заметил проплывающий корабль. Только благодаря ему он смог подкрепить силы и продолжить путь.  
      Поглощая один корабль за другим, вскоре он добрался до суши. Там было мало еды. Люди с автоматами убивали друг друга едва ли не раньше, чем он успевал к ним подлететь, их души чуть тлели, а хорошие воспоминания в их сердцах иссохли и сморщились.  
      Он думал, что в других местах будет интереснее, чем дома, и больше пищи, но ему не повезло. Зато он встретил Обскури. Обскури не был дементором, но явно приходился им дальним родственником. Встретив его, он впервые задумался о том, _какое у него имя._ Обскури звали Али. Он назвался Дементор-1.  
      Своими полетами Али подсказал ему способ поглощения «шведский стол» — когда, разогнавшись на полной скорости, срываешь с людей их самые поверхностные корочки чувств и заглатываешь их потом все целиком, одновременно. Это было почти наполовину так же вкусно, как поглотить душу.  
      Дементор-1 научил Али маневрировать на поворотах и изменять форму на человеческую, чтобы не угодить под заклятье.  
      Они направились вглубь континента и нашли более питательных людей. Это были отличные дни. Дементор-1 никогда раньше так не развлекался. Он не хотел возвращаться домой, он решил провести так всю жизнь… пока Али однажды не сказал, что устал. Он словно стал меньше, черные полупрозрачные контуры колыхались слишком вяло, он висел, почти касаясь песка, и мог лишь плавно парить. Только тогда Дементор-1 осознал, что за все это время Али ни разу не ел.  
      Экспериментальным путем он выяснил, что Обскури могут питаться чужой магией, однако найти волшебников среди этого раздираемого междоусобицами континента было непросто. В задаче сбежать из дома Дементор-1 особенно подчеркивал для себя тот факт, что он сбежит в неподконтрольные магам земли, где сможет есть сколько хочется, а не обсасывать и без того едва живых узников вместе с десятками себеподобных.  
      Откуда ему было знать, что у него появится друг, которому будут необходимы именно волшебники?!  
      ***  
  
      Когда чужой дедушка и злая сестра сказали, что Привиденье больше не может оставаться вместе с отцом, она спросила, почему.  
      Дедушка с изумлением взирал на написанный на земле вопрос, как будто не знал, что Привиденье не умеет говорить так, как отец и его друзья. Она могла слушать мысли и голоса, но она не могла произносить звуки.  
      Чуть помедлив, дедушка произнес:  
      — Риши не растет из-за тебя. Ты не даешь ему вырасти. Рядом с тобой он останется вечным ребенком.  
      «Это неправда! — написала Привиденье, резко впиваясь пальцем в землю. — Я никогда ничего такого не делала! И я хочу, чтобы он стал таким же высоким как я и его друзья!»  
      Чужой дедушка удивился еще больше, а затем проговорил:  
      — Ты — неправильно выращенный Дементор. Ты питаешься плохими воспоминаниями вместо хороших. Ты можешь сослужить отличную службу для взрослых, но дети не растут без негативного опыта! Риши почти четырнадцать, а он выглядит десятилетним! Он не может всю жизнь оставаться ребёнком, пока ты каждый раз забираешь у него возможность чему-то научиться и повзрослеть!  
      «Дементор». Ей не понравилось это слово, хотя она не знала, что оно значит. Она пыталась возражать, но чужой злой дедушка взмахнул палочкой, а злая не-сестра странной формы яростно зашипела на Привиденье. Дедушка и бабушка молчали. Молчал даже отец, хоть и плакал. Он любил Привиденье, но он очень хотел вырасти.  
      Позже она думала, что должна была пообещать больше не есть, но тогда ей не пришло это на ум.  
      — Здесь тебе будет вдоволь пищи, — заявил чужой дедушка, приведя ее в просторный красивый дом с расписными стенами, блестящими статуями и высокими дверьми, хотя на улицах Привиденье не видела более высоких людей. — Но ты должна пообещать есть только плохие воспоминания. Делай это, и люди будут поклоняться тебе.  
      Возле одной из стен было квадратное отверстие с песком. «А Риши? Мой отец? Я смогу его когда-нибудь увидеть?»  
      Дедушка покачал головой.  
      — Риши — не твой отец. Он обычный мальчик. Он — человек, а ты — дементор. Я никогда не видел, чтобы дементоры сияли и питались отрицательными эмоциями, и, видит Мерлин, лучше тебе не встречаться с себе подобными!  
      Так Привиденье стала жить в большом и просторном доме с позолоченным статуями и яркими картинами. Люди кормили ее каждый день; так она узнала о том, сколь скуден был ее рацион ранее. Люди оказались разными, порой совсем не похожими на Риши, бабушку, дедушку, и его друзей, которые тоже иногда ее кормили.  
      Она питалась горем, а люди называли ее Безликой Богиней Радости. Они говорили, что у нее нет лица, потому что радость у всех одинакова. Это была ложь, но писать об этом на песке было бы слишком долго и бессмысленно.  
      Один человек стал приходить в храм чаще обычного, хотя его подношения с каждым разом становились все более скудными. Вскоре таких людей стало больше. Они поселились возле храма и каждый день просили Привиденье забрать их горе. Они пели песни и ели только то, что приносили им другие люди. Их подношения с каждым днем становились все меньше, но они умоляли Привиденье принять и это, и она принимала. Они продолжили умолять ее и тогда, когда в них совсем не осталось горя.  
      Привиденье помнила о своем обещании не есть хорошие воспоминания, но они наставали, а человек с палочкой, забравший у нее Риши, ей не нравился, и она уступила. Она попыталась взять _другое_ , не тёмное, а светлое, и была удивлена, что его тоже не осталось в людях, что жили возле храма. Обычно те, которые приносили ей _тёмное_ , уходили, сияя и сверкая _светлым_ , а у этих как будто не осталось ничего. Затем Привиденье все же нащупала, совсем глубоко внутри, круглый, плотный комок _светлого,_ и поглотила его.  
      Вкус оказался столь интенсивным, что какое-то время она ничего не воспринимала. А затем увидела, как человек, чью просьбу она выполнила, уснул на земле со счастливой улыбкой. Тогда она метнулась к остальным, а затем кружила над ними в ликующем танце, опьяненная съеденными комками света.  
      Она поняла, что сделала что-то не так, когда ни один из лежащих на траве улыбающихся людей не проснулся.  
      ***  
  
      Загнать магов к месту, где застрял Али, было невыполнимой задачей. Одного старика-шамана хватило ненадолго. Дементор не мог схватить и притащить к нему волшебника за ворот мантии — они были из разных материй, и по той же причине он не мог отнести самого Али к более населенным пунктам.  
      Могущественного волшебника было не загнать в пустыню, а более слабые умирали на полпути.  
      Дементор-1 носился по всему континенту с огромной скоростью, оставляя после себя обездушенные караваны, а порой и целые селения, но доставить волшебника или ведьму, чтобы накормить умирающего друга, он не смог.  
      Через месяц Али стал размером с человека, еще через месяц — величиной с его голову. Но даже при таких маленьких размерах пальцы Дементора-1 проходили сквозь клубящийся сгусток чернильной тьмы.  
       _«Я раньше думал, что умирать очень больно»._  
       _«Но на самом деле мне было очень больно жить, и я боялся, что умереть будет еще больнее»._  
       _«Когда я был человеком, у меня не было друзей. И мне нельзя было летать. Однажды меня до крови высекли за то, что я разбил тарелку, которая была сделана из другого материала, чем остальные. А когда я сам стал сделан из другого материала, чем остальные, я разбил всю посуду в своем городке»._  
      Дементор-1 кивает. Ему вполне понятна реакция друга.  
       _«Но когда я стал, как ты говоришь, Обскури, ушла только боль. Страх остался. Я не понимал, что со мной происходит до тех пор, пока не встретил тебя. Ты сказал мне, что быть таким, как я — нормально»._  
      Его чернильные контуры заколыхались, словно Али подбирал правильные слова.  
       _«Скажи, а как дементоры умирают?»_  
      Вопрос застал его врасплох. Он никогда не думал о такой возможности. Никогда не слышал, чтобы другие говорили об этом. Дементоры есть. Они не рождаются и не умирают. Они просто существуют.  
       _«Такого не может быть»,_ — Али задергался и заколыхался; Дементор-1 знал, что таким образом он выражает смех, хотя у смеха Али не было вкуса, как у человеческого. — _«Ты просто не помнишь. Всё рождается и всё умирает. Я уже один раз умер, но я все равно Али. Поэтому не печалься, когда я исчезну. Я обязательно появлюсь где-нибудь еще и все равно буду Али, даже если забуду, как звучит мое имя. Может, стану белым и мягким, как облако»._  
      «Облака не мягкие и не живые, — возразил Дементор-1. — И я совсем не печалюсь, я не способен на эмоции, точно так же, как человек не может превратить свою руку в бутерброд и…»  
      Он осекся, осознав, что обращается к пустоте. Жаркий пустынный ветер быстро заносил песчинками странный чернильный узор, оставшийся на месте его первого друга.  
      ***  
  
      Из храма ее забрал молчаливый серьезный человек, которого она часто видела, но который никогда не кормил ее. Он сказал, что за Привиденьем придут авроры, поскольку она съела души. У человека была светлая кожа, светлее, чем у обычных людей, и он тоже владел деревянной палочкой. Увидев, что произошло на поляне, он переменился: стал много говорить и совершать какие-то действия.  
      — Сними платье и вуаль. Люди не должны тебя видеть. — Привиденье не успела даже начать писать возражение, как он произнес: — Они никогда тебя не видели. Только одежду. Видеть дементоров могут только волшебники. — Затем, склонив голову, добавил, словно обращаясь к кому-то другому: — Я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему ты не перестала светиться после того, как поглотила души этих бездельников.  
      ***  
  
      У дементоров нет иерархии. У дементоров нет различий. Не бывает так, что один дементор сильнее другого, потому что поглотил десять душ, а другой — ни одной. Небытие не может быть более небытием или менее небытием.  
      Пока не вернулся домой, Дементор-1 никогда не задумывался об этом. О том, что все дементоры равны, но кто-то из них помнит Волдеморта, а кто-то помнит Волдеморта и Гриндевальда, а кто-то только слышал и о том и о другом. Например, он. Другие рассказывали ему, что когда приходит время, дементоры следуют за тем, кто их кормит, хотя никто не говорил, что это обязательно.  
      Никто не удивился, но и не забыл Дементора-1, когда тот вернулся. Они приветствовали его так, будто он никуда не уходил. Это показалось ему… у него не было слов для того, чтобы описать, _каким._  
      Тогда он сделал то, что ранее ему не пришло бы в голову. Он пересчитал дементоров. Вместе с ним их было шестьсот шестьдесят шесть.  
      Но он не знал, было ли их шестьсот шестьдесят пять, когда он уходил. Дементор-1 пытался понять, почему его так завораживают эти мысли, пока не добрался до вопроса: «А как именно я их пересчитал?».  
      С удивлением он понял, что может ощущать присутствие каждого дементора. Если прислушаться к себе, он обретал особое восприятие, которое докладывало ему, что вокруг в небе сейчас никого; на верхних этажах гуляют двое, почти половина — едят в центре (при достаточной концентрации он мог определить точное местонахождение каждого), еще примерно треть исследует самые низкие уровни, где почти ничего не осталось, остальные сыты и пребывают внизу.  
      Если дементоры не отличаются друг от друга, как он может знать, кто именно перед ним?  
      Но он знал. И дело было не только в разном количестве воспоминаний, ведь со многими собратьями Дементор-1 никогда не разговаривал.  
      Он пошел к… Дементор-1 осознал, что только у него было имя, но, тем не менее, он отлично знал, кто ему нужен. Пока он летел к нему (не искал, а направлялся к цели!) он решил, что будет называть его Дементор-666.  
      «Ты помнишь Мерлина и Салазара Слизерина. Ты помнишь многих наших хозяев, которых не помнит больше никто. Я же не помню даже Волдеморта. Почему?»  
      «Я не знаю», — равнодушно ответил Дементор-666.  
      «Я был с вами, когда мы служили Мерлину? Салазару? Волдеморту?»  
      Получив на все вопросы отрицательный ответ, Дементор-1 задумался.  
      «Сколько сейчас дементоров в Азкабане?»  
      Вопрос, казалось, удивил собрата. Он чуть подумал, затем ответил, и его ответ совпал с данными Дементора-1. Значит, каждый дементор может ощущать других.  
      «Ты знаешь, кто я? Если тебе задаст такой же вопрос другой дементор, ты увидишь разницу между нами?»  
      «Да и да».  
      Али бы спросил, почему я задаю идиотские вопросы, — подумал Дементор-1, и возникшее от этой мысли странное ощущение заставило его произнести фразу, которая стала началом конца:  
      «Я — Дементор-1. А кто ты?»  
      ***  
  
      Человека звали Мик Хооин, по его словам, он пришел из «Страны Рассветов». Помимо Риши это был единственный волшебник, который назвал Привиденью свое имя.  
      — Хотя на самом деле это суеверие, что если дементор узнает твое имя, то сможет поглотить твою душу на расстоянии. И все-таки удивительно, что ты понимаешь все языки!  
      Привиденье теперь знала намного больше. Есть люди, а есть волшебники, есть дементоры, которых они боятся, души есть нельзя, а сестры и братья, которые появляются из палочек волшебников, на самом деле не обладают сознанием и называются Патронусы. Дементоры их боятся, потому что думают, что Патронус может их убить, хотя на самом деле ничто не может убить дементора. Так волшебный мир держит их в узде.  
      Но Привиденье — «феномен», как говорил Мик, и «будет убер-идиотизмом сдать инверсионного дементора в Азкабан, не изучив его как следует».  
      С Миком было интереснее, чем в храме, хотя кормил он ее реже, но всегда развлекал играми, которые называл «эксперименты». Мик пошел с ней, когда она попросила повидать Риши, который наконец стал такого же роста как остальные. Риши повел себя немного странно, увидев Привиденье, а потом попросил «помочь бабушке». Бабушка с тех пор так и не выросла, хотя Привиденье знала, что прошло достаточно времени; наоборот, стала меньше, а когда Привиденье спросила, где дедушка, та начала плакать. Она взяла ее подношение не задумавшись, отработанным до автоматизма за долгие годы в храме жестом, и лишь тогда поняла, что означали предыдущие дары. Все дары, которые она считала пищей. За каждым горем стояло исчезновение кого-то или чего-то.  
      Мик сильно ругался, когда они покинули Риши, его подругу и его настоящих детей, которые с радостью гонялись за Привиденьем вокруг дома. Оказалось, где-то в мире существуют школы для волшебников, а где-то нет, и он возмущался тому, что там, где родилась Привиденье, таких школ не было.  
      Эксперименты продолжились. Мик Хооин как раз приступил к изучению «феномена богини номер четыре», а именно что буквы, которые Привиденье выводила на земле, покрывались растениями и цветами, когда перед ним возник Патронус. Сияющая птица прокричала:  
      — Нам надо немедленно поговорить. В Азкабане случилось восстание!  
      ***  
  
      Ничто не может уничтожить дементора, кроме Патронуса. Так считалось всегда.  
      Но, как оказалось, дементора может уничтожить другой дементор. Точнее, поглотить. Если дементор поцелует другого дементора, а тот не станет сопротивляться, то останется только один дементор.  
      И в этих поцелуях далеко не всегда побеждали те, кто до этого поглотил больше душ или помнил больше темных волшебников.  
      Дементор-1 наблюдал каждую из этих битв и все равно не понимал, как он отличает одного собрата от другого. Почему одни сопротивляются Поцелую, а другие — нет? Почему одни целуют, а другие — нет?  
      Шла война. Дементоры дрались между собой за имена. На данный момент в Азкабане осталось четыреста пятьдесят два дементора.  
      ***  
  
      — Нет, — сурово заявил Мик Хооин. — И речи быть не может. Даже если этот безумный план сработает. Просто возьмите первого, кто это начал, поместите в бетонный гроб и выкиньте за пределы планеты. Остальным скажете, что убили его.  
      — Да конечно! — рявкнул высокий седобородый волшебник. — Мистер Хооин, они уже все инфицированы идеей различия. Даже если мы избавимся от зачинщика, это не спасет положение. К тому же, как, скажите на милость, мы отличим его от прочих?!  
      — Но она — феномен!  
      — Которому мы наконец-то нашли разумное применение!  
      — Это не разумное применение, это идиотизм!  
      — Мистер Хооин, я вынужден напомнить вам о долге, который у вас есть передо мной, поскольку я закрывал глаза на некоторую неэтичность множества ваших экспериментов…  
      У Мика были красные глаза, и он выглядел как типичный прихожанин храма, когда объяснял Привиденью, что ей надо отправиться на остров в далеком море и помирить поссорившихся друг с другом ее собратьев, а когда она предложила забрать у него его горе, он лишь сжал губы и резко качнул головой. Такое иногда случалось. Привиденье отправилась в «новый эксперимент», думая о том, что она наконец-то увидит своих настоящих собратьев.  
      ***  
        
      Он уловил ЕЁ приближение задолго до того, как она появилась в Азкабане. Может, не только он, хотя большинство были заняты распрями друг с другом. Первая волна войны спала. Собратья поутихли, отвоевав желанные номера и поглотив несогласных. По неизвестной Дементору-1 причине его имя оказалось практически невостребованным. Он поглотил всего двух собратьев, чтобы его отстоять, и одного, который просто решил, что Дементор-1 недостоин бытия.  
      Зато отчего-то за числа 4, 0 и 13 ожесточенные бои велись с самого начала и до конца, вернее, до того момента, как Дементор-1 не предложил _всем_ желающим взять число Четыре и просто добавить к нему другое число для различий.  
      Он безумно гордился идеей пока Дементор-4-4 не поглотил Дементора-4-4-4-4 потому что у того было больше четверок.  
      В Азкабане осталось двести шесть дементоров. В имени лишь одного из них присутствовала цифра семь — у Дементора номер 7-13-4-0. Первая цифра имени внезапно стала показателем статуса, и все, чьи имена начинались на 0, 4, 13 и 6 (которое тоже считалось привилегированным) стали считать себя лучше прочих. Прочие немедленно начали переставлять цифры в своих именах. Затем кто-то сказал, что важны не только цифры, но и их количество. Их в имени престижно иметь либо четыре, либо шесть, либо тринадцать.  
      «Что я наделал? — странное чувство неправильности происходящего в который раз охватило Дементора-1. — Я ведь просто хотел понять, как мы отличаемся друг от друга. Почему… почему это выросло в _такое?.._ »  
      Когда появилась ОНА, в Азкабане осталось сто десять дементоров. Сто одиннадцать, если считать ЕЁ. И снизошел мир.  
      ***  
        
      Их было так много! Сверкающих чернотой, быстрых, тёмных… Значит, такой она должна была вырасти, если бы ела светлое. Привиденье всегда думала, что это немного странно: она ест тёмное, а светится, а они, получается, едят светлое, а выглядят как клочки тьмы.  
      У них были числа вместо имен, и это было непривычно. Со странными ужимками они собрались в кучу на самой вершине своего высокого треугольного дома и после недолгого обсуждения сказали, что Привиденье должна выбрать себе число, потому что в Азкабане у дементора должно быть именем число.  
      Внезапно на самом краю толпы она различила дементора, который мотал головой из стороны в сторону, совсем как человек.  
      Привиденье не знала, для чего он это делает, и имеет ли это к ней отношение.  
      «У меня уже есть имя, но если вы настаиваете, то меня будут звать Бесконечность».  
      Черные дементоры начали переглядываться. Похоже, ответ Привиденья оказался не таков, как они рассчитывали. Дементор-4-6-13-13-4-6-0-4 заявил, что такого числа не существует. Привиденье пальцем нарисовала на стене знак бесконечности и объяснила всем, как она работает. В конце концов, последнее время она постоянно участвовала в экспериментах Мика. Она научилась объяснять. Дементор-0-0-4 заявил, что это всего лишь восьмерка, лежащая на боку, и ее так называемым «ученым» следовало придумать что-то пооригинальнее для обозначения целой бесконечности, а не дурить всем головы поддельными числами.  
      Привиденье возразила, что если они отказываются воспринимать перевёрнутые числа как оригинальные, то все, у кого есть в имени 6 и 9 должны считать себя тезками, а при небрежном написании еще и те, у кого есть 2 и 5. Это, кажется, было не очень правильным ответом, — многие почему-то набросились на Дементора-0-0-4 и попытались… забрать у него поглощенные души? Неужели они не знают, что поглощенные души нельзя выплюнуть? Мик первым делом попытался заставить ее сделать именно это. Но когда ты что-то съедаешь, его уже нельзя вернуть…  
      Внезапно она поняла, что не ощущает больше присутствия 0-0-4.  
      «Я, Дементор-6-0-4-9, теперь стал Дементор-6-0-4-9-0-0-4!» Примерно то же выкрикнули еще двое. Привиденье непроизвольно отлетела подальше.  
      «Вы… едите друг друга?!»  
      Мик говорил, что дела в Азкабане плохи, Мик говорил, что там восстание, но он не говорил о… Привиденье не знала слов, как описать то странное ощущение, которое пронзило ее целиком.  
      «У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы, Бесконечность-без-цифр?»  
      ***  
        
      Один волшебник, которого Дементор-1 пытался загнать в пустыню к Али, назвал его «раной мира», «иррациональностью» и «чудовищной неправильностью». Дементор-1 с удовольствием проглотил бы его душу за эти оскорбления, но Патронус того мага вдарил ему так сильно, что он очнулся за много километров и смог лететь только через три часа.  
      Возьмите сто десять дементоров, за последнюю неделю сокративших свою популяцию в шесть раз, выясняя, кто достоин носить в имени цифру четыре, а кто — нет. Приведите к ним дементора, который сияет как Патронус, у которого вместо цифрового имени — слово, и который выбирает себе цифровое имя, включающее _абсолютно все существующие числа_. Ах да, и когда он пишет пальцем на стене, буквы покрываются зеленой травой и цветами, вместо того, чтобы оставлять глубокие борозды истлевшего камня.  
      Кто бы не прислал в Азкабан Привиденье-Бесконечность, он хотел закончить войну. Волшебники не любят дементоров, но это не значит, что они отказываются использовать их. Сокращение стражей Азкабана в шесть раз явно не порадовало владельцев Патронусов. В ответ на войну «иррациональностей» кто-то прислал Иррациональность с большой буквы. Тем не менее, Привиденье-Бесконечность была дементором. Это чувствовали все.  
      И это еще больше всех раздражало.  
      ***  
        
      «Я советую тебе как можно скорее покинуть Азкабан».  
      Подлетевший дементор был тем самым, что мотал головой, когда ее спросили об имени.  
      «Я не могу. Я должна помирить вас. Вы должны перестать есть друг друга».  
      «Перефразирую: если ты останешься здесь еще на день, скорей всего, съедят тебя».  
      Привиденье с любопытством смотрела на черного дементора, который, в отличие от всех, с кем она общалась раньше, не назвал свое имя первым делом.  
      «Как тебя зовут?»  
      Он, казалось, не слишком хотел отвечать на вопрос, но все же произнес:  
      «Дементор-1».  
      «Ты не похож на собратьев, Дементор-1. А я — Привиденье. То есть, Привиденье-Бесконечность».  
      «Кто бы говорил! — Дементор-1 возмутился совсем как человек. — И вообще, твое имя неправильное. Правильно «Привиден-и-е».  
      «Или «Пр-о-виденье, — ответила Привиденье. — Мое имя не неправильное, оно таким и должно быть. Мой отец меня так назвал, имена имеют право не подчиняться правилам грамматики».  
      Дементор-1 молчал так долго, что она решила, что тот и вовсе не станет больше ничего говорить. Но затем он произнес:  
      «Отец?»  
      «Риши не настоящий отец, но долгое время так считала, пока Мик Хооин не сказал, что дементоры рождаются из злых волшебников, похороненных в земле без надлежащего ритуала. Вероятно, я на самом деле раньше была отцом отца Риши, безмерно жадным колдуном, оставившим после смерти всю свою семью без гроша и даже не рассказавшим им, что они тоже волшебники. Но Мик сказал, чтобы я не переживала об этом, поскольку в новом воплощении я принесла намного больше пользы, чем «этот кусок дерьма за всю свою жизнь».  
      Дементор-1 молчал и казался потрясённым. Наконец он выдавил:  
      « _Откуда_ ты знаешь, что это правда?»  
      Привиденье не поняла вопроса.  
      ***  
        
      Одинокая белая фигурка стоит на самом краю восточного угла Азкабана. Напротив нее — сто девять клубящихся злобой сгустков небытия. Небо над ними нейтрально-жемчужное, легкий ветер едва рябит спокойные серо-стальные воды Северного моря.  
      «Ты будешь либо править всеми нами, либо все мы тебя убьем».  
      Дементоры не умеют лгать, но лишь потому, что никто не ознакомил их с концепцией и необходимостью этого действия.  
      Дементора-1 научил лгать Али, но Привиденье, похоже, выросла среди изобретательных, но абсолютно правдивых людей.  
      Она спустилась на нижние уровни, где содержались самые опасные преступники, уровни, которые находились ближе всех к Гнезду, и которые забросили на время войны. Привиденье спустилась туда, и Привиденье вернулась оттуда. Узники на трех самых нижних уровнях больше никогда не породили ни единой счастливой или несчастливой мысли.  
      Когда обычные дементоры осуществляли Поцелуй над людьми, жертвы впадали в состояние растительной жизни, но их тела дышали. Когда их целовала Привиденье, они возвращались в грязь.  
      «Мик просил меня это сделать. Чтобы проверить. Источник темного и светлого — душа, комок внутри человека. Когда вы съедаете светлое и комок, в теле остается еще много темного. А если съесть темное, светлое и комок, то человек станет грязью, потому что именно темное и светлое помогает комку взаимодействовать с телом».  
      «Но ты лишила нас пищи!» — Не только Дементор-1 был недоволен.  
      «Когда волшебники узнают, они явятся сюда с Патронусами! Мы не можем целовать людей, не приговоренных ими к Поцелую!»  
      «Из-за тебя Патронусы будут убивать нас!»  
      «Но Патронус не может убить дементора… — произнесла Привиденье. — А в тех людях уже не осталось светлого, что вы едите, только темное!»  
      Но ее никто не слушал. Никто, кроме Дементора-1, знавшего, что Привиденье-Бесконечность не умеет лгать.  
      «Если мы скажем, что это она убила узников, а мы убили ее, то все будет в порядке!»  
      «К Поцелую ее!»  
      «Я стану Дементор-4-13-Бесконечность!»  
      «Нет, это я, я возьму себе ее имя!»  
        
       _Ты будешь либо править всеми нами, либо все мы тебя убьем._  
        
      «Подождите!»  
      Сто восемь безглазых голов повернулось на этот крик.  
      «Ее нельзя целовать!»  
      Сто восемь безглазых голов разнобоко склонились. Прозвучало сто восемь «Почему?»  
      Дементор-1 осекся. Он понятия не имел, почему. Просто… это было так же неправильно, как их война за имена. Но если он не ответит, к Поцелую приговорят его.  
      «Если вы ее поглотите, как волшебники поверят, что это она съела всех на нижних уровнях?»  
      «Какая разница, во что поверят волшебники! Она говорит, Патронус нас не убьет!»  
       _Ох, проклятье, они все-таки это услышали и поняли…_  
      «Откуда вы знаете, что это правда?»  
      «Это правда!» — звонко воскликнула Привиденье-Бесконечность. Дементор-1 прижал руку к голове, хотя не знал, зачем сделал это.  
       _Беги, дура!_  
        
      «Будешь настаивать, поглотят и тебя» — неожиданно тихо произнес тот, которого он когда-то назвал Дементор-666, который выбрал себе имя Дементор-0 и более чем отстоял свое на него право. Дементор-1 попятился.  
      «Это что, уже когда-то происходило? Ты видел такое?!»  
      «Я видел мятежников. И я видел бунты. Такие же как этот, и другие, когда мы не подчинялись приказам владельцев Патронусов».  
      «Патронус правда не может нас убить?»  
      «Правда. Но может догнать. Если дементоры разлетятся по миру и будут творить всё, что им вздумается, Патронусы магов способны их отыскать и приволочь обратно в Азкабан; если маги сочтут восстание опасным, они организуют постоянное дежурство Патронусов по периметру Гнезда…»  
      Дементор-1 не дослушал. Он рванул к одиноко стоящей напротив черного моря безглазых голов светящейся фигурке и прокричал:  
      «Она лжет! Дементор-0 сказал мне! Патронусы могут убивать нас, и они убьют нас всех, если вы поглотите ее!»  
      «Это ложь!»  
      « _Это ложь!»_  
      «С какой стати ты ее защищаешь?»  
      «Убьем обоих!»  
      Что-то пронзило Дементора-1. Это было похоже на молнию, но по-другому. Не жестко и не больно, а как-то… не так, он не мог понять, как именно, он обернулся…  
      Светящийся белый дементор по имени Привиденье-Бесконечность держал его за руку. А затем отвел руку и отшвырнул Дементора-1 в открытое море. В эту же секунду на Привиденье бросились сто восемь черных ран мира. Это последнее, что успел заметить Дементор-1. По силе жест Привиденья был сравним с ударом Патронуса могучего волшебника, выровнять полет и изменить направление Дементору-1 удалось лишь у самой кромки взбесившихся от его присутствия волн.  
      Небо стремительно потемнело, неожиданный ветер нагнал тяжелых грозовых туч.  
      Сверху раздался странный звук, то ли ликующий вопль, то ли предсмертный крик.  
      Вот и всё, — подумал Дементор-1. — Мне лучше улететь прямо сейчас. Патронусы не могут убить меня. Я вернусь на тот континент, где я встретил Али, и волшебники не станут за мной охотиться, если я буду избегать мест их обитания. Ведь если я поднимусь вверх, собратья меня заметят и съедят, как съели ЕЁ.  
      Он не мог объяснить, но то, что он ощущал, было больнее удара молнии и удара Патронуса вместе взятых.  
      И чем дальше он улетал, тем сильнее становилась боль.  
      Если она не пройдет…  
      Если эта боль не пройдет, ему проще вернуться и быть поглощенным, чем оставаться с ней.  
      ***  
        
      «Я уж думала, черные дементоры тонут в воде».  
      Дементор-1 парил перед ней в странном ритме, слишком быстром и рваном.  
      «Ты!.. Что ты сделала с остальными?!»  
      «Я же сказала, что я ем тёмное, неужели ты забыл?» — Привиденью показалось странным, что кто-то может так быстро забывать информацию. Мик Хооин никогда ничего не забывал.  
      «Ты поцеловала… съела… поглотила… сто восемь приговоривших тебя к Поцелую дементоров?!»  
      Его контуры пытались расползтись в разные стороны; силуэт клубился и колебался, словно запущенные в чистую воду чернила.  
      «Мик сказал мне прекратить восстание. Я решила, что вас слишком много. Если останется один, то ему просто не против кого будет восставать».  
      «Но… Но мы выполняли работу! — Он заколыхался так, что почти рассеялся, став полупрозрачным. — Мы _охраняли_ узников! Волшебники убьют тебя за это!»  
      «Мик сказал, что всё не совсем так. Азкабан существовал, чтобы вы не разлетелись по миру и не ели всех кого ни попадя. Вы не охраняли узников, вы охраняли вашу пищу. Мик говорил, что это плохо — не просто сажать в тюрьму магов, но еще их ежедневно пытать. Таким образом они лишаются шанса на исправление, потому что вы съедаете всё хорошее, о чем они успевают подумать за день. А с охраной справятся и заклинания».  
      «И он тебе сказал нас всех убить? Ты пришла к нам ради этого и все остальное время лишь морочила нам головы?!»  
      Привиденье задумалась. Дементор-1 казался ей больше похожим на человека, чем на дементора. У него тоже были странные идеи начет того, какие действия правильно делать, а какие — нет. Как у Мика.  
      «Мик Хооин предполагал, что это вы меня съедите, победа над общим врагом поднимет ваш моральный дух и заставит прекратить междоусобицу. Мик волшебник, поэтому он мыслил как волшебник, а не как дементор. Он не рассчитывал, что я вернусь, я видела это в его голове.  
      Когда я была на нижних этажах, я видела там тела. До того, как я поглотила тех, кто еще был жив, я видела там полуистлевшие кости волшебников. Тех, кто умер раньше. Мик говорил, что их не хоронят, а просто оставляют в камерах. Маги не знают, как появляются дементоры, но Мик был уверен, что ими становятся некоторые неправильно похороненные волшебники. Когда я была на нижних уровнях, я поняла, почему вас так много. Когда-то вы все были узниками Азкабана. Все, кроме одного. Самого первого. Тебя. — Привиденье внимательно посмотрела на чуть успокоившегося собрата. — Ты ведь сам сказал, что тебя зовут Дементор-1».  
      ***  
        
      Дождь начался крупными тяжелыми каплями.  
      В который раз у Дементора-1 не было слов. Он застыл в воздухе, даже обычно текучие нити его тела замерли и лишь чувствовали дуновения холодного ветра. Он осознал, что хочет, не может солгать. Это будет так же неправильно, как все остальное, к чему привели его действия.  
      «Я… Привиденье, я просто выбрал себе эту цифру, потому что она первая пришла мне в голову! Я вовсе не первый дементор! Шестьсот-шестьдесят-шестой, то есть, Нулевой был первым! Он помнил больше всех нас, он помнил самого Мерлина! На самом деле — это я во всем виноват! Я сбежал из дома, познакомился с обскури, который был человеком, его звали Али, он спросил, как зовут меня, и я придумал себе имя! А потом я вернулся и назвал свое имя другим, и все тоже захотели себе имена, и я не знаю, почему они помешались на четверках и нулях, но они помешались на них и поглотили друг друга. Это я развязал эту войну!»  
      Белоснежная сияющая голова склонилась, а рот Привиденья впервые исказился в широкой улыбке. Это было крайне странное зрелище. Дементор-1 никогда не видел, чтобы кто-либо из собратьев так изгибал рот.  
      «Значит, ты подходишь на роль последнего. И, если хочешь знать, Бесконечность не число на самом деле, и вы паршиво разбираетесь в математике, иначе дрались бы за имена Минус-Один и так далее, раз считаете себя небытием. Наблюдая за вами, я сделала вывод, как учил меня Мик. Поглощая друг друга, вы не меняетесь. Поглощая светлое, вы не меняетесь. Следовательно, в мире нет необходимости в ста девяти темных дементорах. Достаточно одного».  
      Она чуть задумалась, поднесла пальцы ко рту и прикусила фаланги большого и указательного, копируя человека.  
      «Вероятно, первоначально так и было задумано. Один Светлый дементор и один Темный. Мик говорил что, вероятно, Темный Дементор овеществляет Смерть, а светлый — Жизнь. Мы не должны были есть комки, которые вы называете душами, а только поедать темное и светлое, что клубится вокруг них и удерживает комок в теле. Когда я бродила по нижним уровням, я на самом деле не съела души узников. Я съела только темное, которое вы оставляли вокруг их душ, а светлого там уже не осталось. И тогда комки взяли и улетели куда-то, но вы были так заняты спорами, что не заметили их. Я думаю, мы за этим и существуем: питаться темным и светлым и помогать комкам идти дальше. Может, люди просто придумали, что мы должны есть души».  
      «Но души вкусные!»  
      «Ну… да, — протянула она и усмехнулась. — Но мне кажется, если мы хотим продолжать носить имена, нам лучше их не есть».  
      «Ты съела сто восемь моих сородичей!»  
      «Технически, меня можно обвинить в каннибализме только если я съем и тебя!» — Привиденье зачем-то подняла один палец вверх, снова копируя человека. Это раздражало. Дементор-1 яростно замотал головой.  
      «Неправда! Всё, что ты говоришь — неправда! Мы _отличались_ друг от друга! Я мог чувствовать всех собратьев, пока они были живы, и отличать их, хоть я и не знал, по какому признаку! Нулевой помнил больше всех нас! Четыре-четыре-тринадцать летал быстрее всех. Ноль-шесть-четыре никогда не поглощал душу! Три-тринадцать-четыре-четыре-тринадцать однажды тоже сбежал, но в другую сторону, и попал в холодную безлюдную землю, где ему пришлось съесть какую-то экспедицию, чтобы вернуться обратно… Что? Зачем ты опять делаешь этот мерзкий жест ртом?!»  
      «А каков был Ноль-ноль-четыре?»  
      «Он… — Дементор-1 на секунду задумался. — Ему нравилось пересчитывать предметы, и он поглотил три души. За войну поглотил четырех собратьев, был растерзан номерами…»  
      «Откуда ты знаешь, сколько душ он поглотил? — перебила Привиденье. — Ты слышал об этом от кого-то или Ноль-ноль-четыре сам тебе сказал?..»  
      Дементор-1 осознал, что никогда не говорил с Дементором-0-0-4. Но…  
      «Но я не помню Мерлина! Мы — разные! — если бы он мог, он бы кричал. — И Али! Али был мой друг, Али не был другом всем нам! Никто кроме меня его не знал! Их там не было, когда он умирал, и их там не было, пока он жил!»  
      «Хм. Когда я только прилетела, Ноль-Ноль-Четыре сказал мне, чтобы я держалась от тебя подальше, потому что ты якшаешься с людьми, нарушаешь правила и не единожды нападал на волшебников. Я спросила, откуда он это знает, и он сказал что «видел тебя». Может, вы знаете друг о друге, только если хотите знать. — Он зачем-то подняла обе ладони вверх. — Слушай, я же не говорю, что это обязательно истина. У Мика часто не подтверждаются теории, он поругается и продолжает работу. Бесполезно рассказывать мне о ваших различиях, потому что я уже съела остальных и не могу их выплюнуть. Кстати, одна из теорий Мика в том, что дементоры — это порталы в иные миры, раз мы не меняемся от того, сколько тёмного мы поглощаем, и не извергаем поглощенное иным путем, — на этом месте он почему-то всегда смеется».  
      «Да кто такой это Мик, о котором ты все время болтаешь?!»  
      «Ученый волшебник. Почему ты злишься?»  
      «Я не злюсь. Дементоры не могут злиться! Дементоры не могут радоваться! Это все равно, как если человек превратит свою руку в бутерброд и съест ее!»  
      Привиденье села на край стены и подперла щеки руками, не обращая внимания на усилившийся дождь.  
      «А почему человек не может превратить свою руку в бутерброд и съесть ее? Это конечно будет глупо, но для волшебника вполне возможно».  
      ***  
        
      «Просто съешь меня уже, ладно? — устало произнес Дементор-1. — Ты… Ты как десять тысяч молний. Тебе даже не надо ударять в меня, чтобы… Просто сделай это, хорошо?»  
      «Ух ты, — восхитилась Привиденье. — А ты действительно настоящее небытие. Небытие, стремящееся к самому себе. Хорошо. Подойди ко мне, Дементор-1».  
      Он подлетел.  
      «Скажи, что ты отказываешься от себя и своего имени».  
      «Я отказываюсь от себя и своего имени».  
      «Скажи, что больше никогда не хочешь быть, помнить и спорить со мной».  
      «Ч…что? С какой стати я должен все это говорить? Просто съешь меня!»  
      «Чтобы подтвердить, что ты действительно хочешь этого. Ты прекратишь быть через пять секунд. Так какая разница, что ты скажешь в эти последние пять секунд?»  
      «Но…»  
      Он попытался отстраниться, но Привиденье схватила его за руку.  
      «Или ты передумал? Хочешь остаться? Последний темный дементор. Единственный темный дементор! И тогда мой план осуществится, и мы будем единственными двумя дементорами в мире. Привратники Смерти. Мы будем летать по миру и освобождать души, застрявшие в больных и старых телах. Ты будешь есть светлое, я — темное, а комки пойдут своей дорогой. Тебе, похоже, хочется, чтобы мой план сбылся, поэтому ты не можешь сказать одну маленькую фразу, не так ли?»  
      «Почему-то я всегда думал, что те, кто светятся как ты — _добрые_ , — мрачно произнес Дементор-1. — Ладно. Я больше никогда не хочу быть, помнить и спорить с тобой».  
      «Это волшебники так думают, и то не все. Если долго жить среди людей, становится понятно, что им одинаково нужны и тьма и свет. Впрочем, это все уже тебя не касается, — Привиденье притянула к себе Дементора-1 и коснулась лбом его лба. — А жаль».  
      ***  
        
      В тот момент, когда сияющие губы самого злого в мире дементора коснулись его губ, Дементор-1 схватил другую руку Привиденья и крепко сжал.  
      Несколькими секундами раньше он наконец-то понял, что означали все ее заумные речи. Если один белый дементор может поглотить сто восемь черных, то не имеет значения, что сейчас он остался всего один. Он может поглотить Привиденье, потому что он ест светлое, а она — квинтэссенция светлого. Не она поглотит его. Всё будет наоборот. И неважно, что будет потом.  
      Под яростно пронизывающим их призрачные тела ливнем он схватил Привиденье, впился в ее рот и стал жадно тянуть, пить так, как пил бы душу, он желал вытянуть из неё обратно Шестьсот-шестьдесят-шестого, и Тринадцать-Шесть, и Четыре-четыре-ноль (но не Ноль-Ноль-Четыре!) и узнать, как там было во времена Мерлина, если они и правда могут передавать воспоминания, и узнать, может, кто-то еще покидал Азкабан, и…  
      Память хлынула в него ошеломительной волной. Это было вкусно. Это было вкусно, как тысяча душ. Сознание утопало в подробностях прошлого, в походах темных волшебников, в битва и бунтах, в залитом золотом, нестерпимо-сияющем помещении, куда приходили источавшие темные эмоции люди, так много, что они сами походили на дементоров, и безумцы, которые подсели на жизнь без темных эмоций, и какой-то смуглый ребенок с карими глазами, и залитое светом кладбище, где среди могил он сидит и источает нестерпимый жемчужный свет…  
      «Прекрати. Хватит. Я не могу столько. Мне не съесть столько светлого. Пожалуйста, хватит».  
      Тот, кто сказал, что Смерть жестока, явно никогда не был знаком с Жизнью.  
      Ему уже не хотелось уничтожить Привиденье. Ему хотелось, чтобы все это закончилось. Пускай она уничтожит его, но пусть она прекратит этот поток информации… Его слишком много. Слишком…  
      Когда ему казалось, что больше он уже не выдержит, когда все прекратилось.  
      «Хм, так это не работает. Моя гипотеза была верна. Ты не можешь уничтожить меня, потому что моя природа — бесконечность. А я, даже если бы хотела, не смогла бы уничтожить тебя, потому что твоя природа тоже бесконечность. Но если родятся еще один светлый дементор и еще один темный дементор, то они смогут нас уничтожить. Конечно, нельзя утверждать, не проверив», — с этими словами Привиденье снова притянула к себе Дементора-1 и поцеловала его… на этот раз отнимая. Забирая себе его тьму. И почему-то вместо ужаса или боли как от Патронуса, или жадного ликования, как от поглощения собрата, он почувствовал себя легко. Приятно. Безмятежно.  
      Это не должно было быть так.  
      Последнее время он часто повторял эту фразу.  
      Ему не хотелось ее отпускать, ее прикосновения были приятны, а ранее приятные чувства он испытывал только когда ел. И когда дружил с Али.  
      Но… он подумал, что окажись Привиденье на его месте, когда Али умирал, она не попыталась бы его спасти. Она _дружила с волшебниками._  
      Дементор-1 вдруг подумал, что не понимает, с какой стати все решили, что Привиденье — «она». У дементоров нет пола. Просто хотели обозначить ее отличие?..  
      Он вспомнил о том, что делают друг с другом настоящие мужчины и женщины и вывернулся из объятий Привиденья, испытав самое сильное чувство дезориентации за все время, сколько себя помнил.  
      «Ты чего?»  
      ***  
        
      Он отстранился и отвернулся, неуверенно колыхаясь. Привиденье подлетела к нему и положила руку на плечо. Ей все еще было немного обидно, что он предпочел умереть, лишь бы не оставаться с ней, и потому к радости, что у нее не получилось его убить, примешивалась обида. И на самом деле она не была так уж уверена, что поступила наилучшим образом, уничтожив всех дементоров Азкабана, кроме одного.  
      Но она была уверена в том, что именно Дементор-1 должен был остаться. Мик говорил, что дементоры — зло, но этот был… чуть менее злом.  
      Удивительно, но именно об этом он ее и спросил.  
      ***  
        
      «И все-таки, почему я?» — он перевел тему, потому что не смог вообразить себе дальнейшее развитие мыслей о поле дементоров.  
      «Ты отличался от прочих. Ты солгал, пытаясь спасти меня от своих сородичей».  
      «Но я не спас… — Дементор-1 задумался, пытаясь подобрать слова. — И я не уверен… я не был уверен, что собирался тебя спасать».  
      «Если ты можешь в чем-то сомневаться, то ты мыслишь. Ты пытался что-то изменить. Ты сбежал из Азкабана в надежде узнать что-то новое, не так ли?»  
      «На самом деле я просто хотел есть вдоволь».  
      «Тогда почему ты вернулся?»  
      Дементор-1 открыл рот. Дементор-1 закрыл рот. Он никогда не задумывался над этим вопросом! Почему после смерти Али он вернулся в Азкабан вместо того, чтобы остаться. Ему… ему казалось это единственным возможным действием — вернуться обратно.  
      «Ты попытался понять, что есть память. — Привиденье покачала головой. — Я завидую, если честно. У тебя было шестьсот шестьдесят пять собратьев. Вместе вы хранили огромный объем информации, но все, чем каждый интересовался, это временем, когда чувство голода сменит чувство насыщения. Вы были аморфны и нелюбопытны. Если выбирать, кого оставлять олицетворением смерти, то я выбираю того, кто однажды сумел найти путь к сердцу маленького ребенка, чем тех, кто ни разу не выбирался за пределы уютного треугольного гнёздышка. Я выбираю того, кто попытался помирить своих собратьев, когда они начали поглощать друг друга. Я выбираю того, кто солгал своим собратьям, чтобы спасти меня, просто потому, что он так захотел. — Она снова улыбнулась, но на этот раз это не вызвало раздражения. — Если Привратники Смерти должны существовать, а нас, как видишь, нельзя убить, то пусть Привратники Смерти будут такими, которым будет не все равно, кого освобождать от пут тела».  
      «Но я — дементор. Я — зло. Все так считают. Я поглощаю радость людей».  
      «Негативные эмоции, то, что люди считают «злом», необходимы им для развития, и если бы я все время поглощала темное, то есть плохие эмоции, люди бы жили, ничего не делая и не развиваясь. Как не могли развиваться узники Азкабана, у которых вы забирали все светлое.  
      Мы можем оба считать себя злом или добром, это наш выбор. Но только наши поступки определят, кем нас будут считать люди».  
      «Ты предлагаешь покинуть Азкабан? И просто летать по миру и… где мы найдем узников, чтобы питаться?»  
      «Каждую минуту в мире кто-то умирает. И кто-то — умирает в мучениях, не в силах по каким-то причинам освободиться от своего состарившегося тела. Каждую минуту, а ты, насколько я понимаю, ешь примерно четыре-пять раз в сутки?  
      «Но волшебники… они пошлют за нами Патронусов…»  
      «Один дементор не может охранять Азкабан».  
      «Они не поверят, что мы хотим сделать что-то полезное».  
      «И пускай. Мы просто будем делать это. И кстати, чтобы совладать со мной, им придётся изобрести заклинание Тёмного Патронуса».  
      «Так нечестно! — вырвалось у Дементора-1. — У тебя все знания этого твоего ученого, ты можешь убедить кого угодно в чем угодно, и никто не будет знать, правда это или нет! Как ты сделала, сказав, что Бесконечность это число! Ты как человек, ты умеешь играть правдами, переворачивая их, как числа!»  
      Привиденье снова улыбнулась.  
      «Да, это так».  
      «Тогда все, что ты говоришь, может быть перевёрнуто».  
      Она кивнула.  
      «И как я должен тебе верить?»  
      «А я разве прошу мне верить? — удивился белый дементор. — Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Если хочешь остаться и стать главным стражем Азкабана, — пожалуйста. Я не буду тебя заставлять, я просто вернусь к Мику. Кстати, если моя идея верна, то со временем тут родятся новые дементоры, так что тебе будет не очень одиноко».  
      «Вот! — воскликнул Дементор-1. — Ты говорила, что ты родилась от плохого человека! Но ты — ты не темная!»  
      Он думал, она разозлится, но Привидение лишь снова коснулась пальцами губ.  
      «Отличное наблюдение. Я не помню свою прошлую жизнь. Может, Мик ошибся, и на самом деле я родилась от неправильно похороненного доброго волшебника. Или дело в том, что я с рождения ела только темное. Может, и ты можешь есть тёмное, просто привык к светлому. Я могу есть светлое, Мик проверял, но мне оно не кажется вкусным… — Она взлетела над углом башни, глядя на Дементора-1 свысока. — Речь не об этом. Чего ты хочешь, Дементор-1, друг обскури Али, зачинщик войны, проявивший лживость и храбрость? Ты хочешь остаться в Азкабане или ты хочешь путешествовать со мной по миру и помогать людям?»  
      ***  
        
      Он тоже взлетел, чтобы находиться на одном уровне с ней. Его тело заколыхалось и стало больше, темнее. Казалось, даже дождь умер в его присутствии, хотя на самом деле просто заканчивалась гроза.  
      «И в чем смысл помощи людям? — едко поинтересовася Дементор-1. — Почему для тебя это так важно? Ты дружишь с волшебниками, но для нас волшебники никогда не были друзьями, и очень редко — союзниками!».  
      В этих словах было так много ярости, что Привиденье едва не отпрянула.  
      «Обскури — это волшебники, над которыми издевались люди; именно поэтому они изменили форму. Ты тоже дружил с волшебниками».  
      «Вот именно, — сердито произнес Дементор-1. — Дружил. Прошедшее время».  
      «Но ведь не люди убили твоего друга».  
      «Люди превратили его в Обскури!»  
      «Если бы это не произошло, вы бы никогда не познакомились».  
      ***  
        
      Дементор-1 замер, вспомнив последние слова Али. « _Всё рождается и всё умирает. Я уже один раз умер, но я все равно Али. Поэтому не печалься, когда я исчезну. Я обязательно появлюсь где-нибудь еще и все равно буду Али, даже если забуду, как звучит мое имя._  
       _Может, стану белым и мягким, как облако»._  
      Он вспомнил материк. Вспомнил, сколько новых мест он увидел за то время… Мир огромен, и может, однажды он встретит похожее на облако существо, которое…  
       _«Все вы когда-то были узниками Азкабана»._  
      …которое его не узнает, как Дементор-1 не смог бы узнать своих прежних друзей-волшебников.  
      Но это не значит, что они не смогут снова стать друзьями. И все равно это будет интереснее, чем ничто.  
      В Азкабане он будет видеть лишь Азкабан.  
      «Я солгал, — Дементор-1 изо всех сил попытался повторить движение губ Привиденья, именуемого улыбкой, и, кажется, у него получилось. — Я не отказываюсь от себя и своего имени. Я всегда буду помнить, быть и спорить с тобой».  
      Контуры Привиденья взволнованно заколыхались.  
      «Нельзя оставить тебя летать по миру одну. Вдруг ты найдешь еще один Азкабан и устроишь там еще один геноцид?»  
      Она издала странный серебристый звук, похожий на птичью трель, которую не заглушили ни постоянный ветер, ни шум волн. А затем подлетела к нему и обвила руками за шею.  
      «Спасибо!»  
      До Дементора-1 дошло.  
      «Ты на самом деле не хотела меня убить!»  
      Она улыбнулась.  
      «На самом деле я не хотела убивать вас всех. Но жить я хотела больше. Нельзя сказать, что у меня было в той ситуации много вариантов».  
      Дементор-1 притянул ее к себе и поцеловал. Просто чтобы проверить. Может, в этот раз…  
      Но в этот раз он остановился. Не попытался забрать из нее весь свет, как дозволялось им при Поцелуе заключенных. Не попытался выпить ее всю, как сделал в первый раз, думая ее убить.  
       _«И моя и твоя природа — бесконечность»._  
      Свет вливался в него, сила вливалась в него, и информация вливалась в него. О местах и событиях, о которых он никогда не знал и не видел. И это было интересно.  
      Волшебники говорят, что противоположность счастью — скука.  
      «Я обязательно останусь с тобой до тех пор, пока свет внутри тебя не кончится», — произнес Дементор-1, отстранившись.  
      Привиденье-Бесконечность лишь улыбнулась, и луч неожиданно выглянувшего солнца засиял на ее тонкой фигуре, словно молния.  
      ***  
        
      На следующий день авроры, дистанционно наблюдавшие за восстанием в Азкабане, осмелились снова, окруженные патронусами, зайти на территорию самой страшной тюрьмы волшебного мира. Она по-прежнему была холодна и черна, и узники по-прежнему томились в своих камерах, но они больше не кричали и не бились в агонии.  
      В центре, в яме дементоров были найдены только кучи полуистлевших камней. Авроры тщательно обыскали каждый уголок тюрьмы, вложив в эти поиски не только чувство долга, но и рвущееся наружу тайное знание о том, что они ничего не найдут. В Азкабане не осталось ни одного дементора, ни черного, ни белого.  
      Они знали это как только пришли, но все равно обыскали каждый этаж, потому что желали, жаждали знать наверняка, и от этого желания их патронусы сияли ярче обычного.  
      Они вынесли из камер все трупы и похоронили их, как подобает.  
      Они привлекли самых лучших специалистов, чтобы нанести на здание новые охранные чары. Все-таки, в тюрьму для волшебников просто так никто не попадал. В первый день никто из обессиленных узников не сбежал, а многие привлеченные к этому делу волшебники чувствовали стыд и горечь, когда закованные в кандалы маги вместо проклятий благодарили их за «освобождение».  
      «Теперь не Ад, но Чистилище», — сказал один из них.  
      ***  
  
      Ходят слухи, что над постелью безнадёжно больных или проклятых волшебников иногда возникают две фигуры, искрящаяся белизной и глубочайше-черная. Фигуры склоняются над лицом больного и беззвучно что-то шепчут, и после тот спокойно и безмятежно уходит в иной мир. Впрочем, никто не видел их достаточно долго, чтобы сказать наверняка.


End file.
